With You
by SorrowfulAyame
Summary: Terrific song fic about Mirai Trunks & Vegeta's relationship as father and son. Mirai gets fed up with Vegeta ignoring him & finally confronts his father head on. But the result is not something the freedom fighter was quite expecting, & Mirai reconsiders


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This is my first attempt at a song-based fiction. Please don't judge, I really am trying. To start with, as my best friend has to remind me, I don't own the characters of DBZ or its characters.  
  
Ok, not that I got that out of the way, I'll explain about the plot of the song fic. The song is "With You" by Linkin Park. It is in Mirai Trunks' prospective as he thinks of the progress, or lack there of, he has made with his father. (At least, as far as he knows.)  
  
Basically, it is my hope that the song and story will explain itself. At least, it should.  
  
Anyway, now with out further ado, Tigerlily is proud to give you, "With You"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
With You  
  
I woke up in a dream today To the cold of the static, put my cold feet on the floor Forgot all about yesterday Remembering I'm pretending to be where I'm not anymore  
  
Mirai Trunks frowned in frustration as he watched through the kitchen window as his father's retreating figure disappeared into the Gravity Chamber. Mirai Trunks had half a mind to follow him, even though he knew it would be the equivalent to suicide, and train with his father anyway. But logic, undoubtedly inherited, not by his stubborn, thick-headed father, but rather his sensible, intelligent mother; took hold of his senses.  
  
"I don't see what his problem is! What's the big deal? He acts like the mere thought of training with me is beneath him! Damn him!" Mirai Trunks cried in frustration.  
  
"Trunks! Now is that anyway to speak about your father?" Bulma asked, frowning at the youth as she walked into the kitchen. Mirai Trunks sighed deeply as he looked at his young mother.  
  
"Sorry, Mom. But I can't help it. He's just so damn..ARRGG! I can't even think of any word fit to describe him!" Mirai Trunks said, slamming a fist on the counter, and denting it slightly.  
  
"Now, Trunks-" Bulma began, but Mirai Trunks shook his head as he interrupted her.  
  
"Look, no offense Mom, but I really don't want to talk about it anymore, ok?" Mirai Trunks said as Bulma frowned at her son from the future.  
  
"Don't you think you're being a *tad* unfair to him, Trunks?" Bulma asked.  
  
"To be blunt.not in the least. Look, I understand, Mom. You love him, anyone can see that. I mean, that's why I'm standing here infront of you right now, isn't it?" Mirai Trunks asked as Bulma blushed slightly.  
  
"You warned me, you know. You told me this was gonna happen. Mirai Bulma I mean." Mirai Trunks said, noticing the confused look on his mother's face.  
  
"I did? I mean, she did?" Bulma asked as Mirai Trunks nodded his head solemnly.  
  
"Yeah. It was just before I was getting ready to come here the first time; you know, three years ago? I had mentioned to my mother that it would be great to see Gohan again, and that I was even gonna get to see what my father was like." Mirai Trunks said. Bulma noticed that sad expression that played across her son's young face.  
  
"And?" Bulma asked softly.  
  
"She told me not to expect too much out of my father. Damn it! She was right! What's the use?! There's no getting through to him! I really doubt he'd even care if I died during those ridiculous Cell Games!" Mirai Trunks spat as he glared out the kitchen window at the Gravity Chamber sitting outside.  
  
A little taste of hypocrisy And I'm left in the wake of the mistake, slow to react Even though you're so close to me You're still so distant, and I can't bring you back  
  
"Trunks! Don't you dare say such a thing!" Bulma cried, fear evident in her voice. Mirai Trunks looked at his mother, surprise on his handsome features.  
  
"I'm sorry Mom. I know *you* care." Mirai Trunks said.  
  
"You may not be from this time, Trunks, but you're still my son. And I couldn't bare it if something happened to you." Bulma said softly as Mirai Trunks smiled understandingly at his young mother.  
  
"Thanks Mom. That means a lot to me; knowing at least *one* of my parents cares about me. UH! The whole reason I came back here to this time specifically was to help fight the Andriods, and also, to get to know my father. I wanted to know what he was like." Mirai Trunks said.  
  
"You mean the future me never told you?" Bulma asked.  
  
"No, it's not that. Actually, you did tell me a little about him, but it wasn't a whole lot to go by. I knew there were somethings you kept from me; it was obvious by the way you always changed the subject when I brought it up." Mirai Trunks said.  
  
"What do you mean, Trunks?" Bulma asked.  
  
"I once asked you what my father looked like. You hesitated, but finally, told me I was basically a carbon copy of Vegeta, except for my hair and eyes, which I got from your side of the family. When I asked you one day if you had any pictures of him, you quickly changed the subject. And I knew better than to pry.But one day..." Mirai Trunks began. He sighed as he looked down at the floor sadly.  
  
"Trunks? What is it?" Bulma asked. He turned his sad blue eyes to his mother, and Bulma felt her heart break.  
  
"I found a picture. I found it when I was about twelve, I guess. It was pretty old, and frayed in the corners. I wanted to ask you why you didn't show it to me before, but somehow, I just knew." Mirai Trunks began.  
  
"It must have been too painful to look at him, even in the picture. I knew, I don't know how, but I did. I kept the picture from that day forward. I carry it with me at all times." Mirai Trunks said.  
  
"At all times?" Bulma asked.  
  
Mirai Trunks nodded as he reached inside his Capsule Corp jacket. He pulled out a small picture, looking at it sadly for a moment, before sighing as he handed it to his mother.  
  
It's true, the way I feel Was promised by your face The sound of your voice, painted on my memories Even if you're not with me, I'm with you  
  
It was one that Bulma remembered clearly, her mother had taken it not too long ago. It was a simple picture, with her beaming happily as she held the infant Trunks close to her, smiling warmly at the camera. Vegeta's scowling face could be seen behind her.  
  
Bulma smiled as she remembered she had forced him to be in the picture by threatening to dismantle the Gravity Chamber. He hung behind her, still in focus of the picture, but distantly placed as far away from both her and their son as much as possible.  
  
Without a word, she passed it back to her son, who silently put it in his jacket again. Bulma sighed as she looked sadly at her son.  
  
"So what about you?" Bulma asked. The question caught Mirai Trunks off guard.  
  
"Huh? What about me?" Mirai Trunks asked.  
  
"Is that why you wanted to meet Vegeta so badly? To know the truth once and for all? Is that it, Trunks?" Bulma asked, her eyes locking on her son's troubled blue ones. He was speechless for a moment, then nodded.  
  
"Yeah. I guess so." Mirai Trunks said, looking at the floor again.  
  
"I'm sorry Vegeta has been such a disappointment to you, Trunks. But that's the way he always has been. He's not one to share his feelings with anyone. Not even me." Bulma said.  
  
"But-" Mirai Trunks began confused as he looked up at his mother. Bulma sighed as she nodded.  
  
"I know, and you're half right. It's true he keeps his feelings and emotions bottled up inside, but he did once show me a small portion of his innermost self. But it's buried deep, under his tough exterior. And I only saw it once, the night you were conceived." Bulma said as Mirai Trunks blushed in embarrassment, but didn't say anything.  
  
"Now, as for your father. Until the time comes for you to go back, just ignore the bastard!" Bulma said, glaring as the Gravity Chamber.  
  
  
  
Mirai Trunks frowned as he watched his father head towards the Gravity Chamber for another private training session. It was early morning, three days after he had spoken to his mother. And although he had tried his best to ignore his father, he couldn't take it anymore. And something snapped inside the young warrior.  
  
"I don't think so! I did *not* travel all this way to the past to get to know my father, just to be ignored by him! I'm gonna spar with him so help me Kami!" Mirai Trunks said firmly to himself as he stomped towards the Gravity Chamber.  
  
Mirai Trunks blasted the door open, and came face to face with a surprised Vegeta. The surprise quickly turned to fury as he glared daggers at his son from the future. But for once, Mirai Trunks wasn't going to back down from his father.  
  
You Now I see Keeping everything inside With you You Now I see Even when I close my eyes  
  
"DAMN IT BOY! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?! HOW *DARE* YOU INTERUPT MY TRAINING! OBVIOUSLY I NEED TO TEACH YOU SOME MANNERS, *BOY*!" Vegeta roared at Mirai Trunks.  
  
If possible, Mirai Trunks' eyes narrowed even more, and suddenly, all the love and respect he had held onto for so long for his father, melted away, into pure hatred. He was so furious, he couldn't speak. He just stood there, glaring hatefully at the one man he used to look up to so much.  
  
"Damn you Vegeta." Mirai Trunks said in a voice filled with loathing, just slightly above a whisper. The surprise returned instantly to Vegeta's face as he stared at his son astonished.  
  
Vegeta hadn't known Mirai Trunks long, but what he had learned, in the short time his son form the future had been staying in this time; was that the boy idolized his father. He always carried such a high respect for his father, never calling him Dad, but rather calling him Father in a formal tone.  
  
Which, of course, had meant nothing to Vegeta. But this was completely out of character for the young Super Saiyan.  
  
"What did you call me, boy?" Vegeta asked, his own voice dangerously calm.  
  
Mirai Trunks said nothing, but kept his steely blue eyes focused on his father.  
  
"How dare you, you filthy brat! How dare you show so little respect to me, your damn father! I am Vegeta! Prince of all Saiyans, as well is your birthright! How dare you-" Vegeta didn't even have time to finish his last statement.  
  
In a blur of speed Vegeta wasn't even aware his son possessed, Mirai Trunks flew at his father. In less than a split second, Vegeta found himself pinned to the wall of the Gravity Chamber. Mirai Trunks had a firm grip on his father's neck, holding the Saiyan Prince where he was. At first Vegeta was too stunned to move, but quickly rage got the better of him and he tried to free himself, but to no avail.  
  
"How dare *you* call yourself my father! You don't even know the *meaning* of the word! As for my birthright, FORGET IT! You can keep your damn title! I can't believe I was such a fool! DAMN YOU VEGETA!" Mirai Trunks cried in rage.  
  
Vegeta had had enough. Like hell he was going to let this damn brat, his own son or not, talk to him in such a manner! No doubt the damn Woman had her hand in this! In a fury, Vegeta kicked Mirai Trunks in the torso, causing the younger Saiyan to release his hold on his father's neck.  
  
Hit you and you hit me back We fall to the floor, the rest of the day stands still Fine line between this and that When things go wrong I pretend the past isn't real  
  
"I'll teach you some manners, *boy*!" Vegeta snarled, punching Mirai Trunks in the stomach and causing the young Saiyan to double over, and cough up blood. If Vegeta wasn't so enraged, he might have felt guilt, but most likely not.  
  
Mirai Trunks straightened up, and still keeping eye contact with his father, snarled at him. Or rather spoke to Vegeta in a snarl.  
  
"I wasted so much of my life! Thinking you were some kind of idol or something! Damn you! You ruined my life, Vegeta! And you know what? That doesn't bother me in the least anymore! But you ruined the life of the one person I love more than anything else in the world!" Mirai Trunks cried furious.  
  
"Oh? Who?" Vegeta snarled back. Mirai Trunks narrowed his eyes even more, and was on the verge of going Super Saiyan.  
  
"MY MOTHER!" Mirai Trunks cried, truly furious, as his eyes took on a blue-green tint, his lavender hair flickering to gold.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT DAMN WOMAN HAVE TO DO WITH THIS?!" Vegeta snarled.  
  
He soon realized it was the wrong choice of words, as Mirai Trunks completed his transformation in a cry of blind rage and fury.  
  
"EVERYTHING!" Mirai Trunks cried.  
  
Slow to react So even though you're so close to me You're still so distant And I can't bring you back  
  
"SHE ACTUALLY LOVES YOU! YOU SPINELESS, COWARDLY BASTARD! MY MOTHER ACTUALLY CARES FOR YOU! AND YOU BROKE HER HEART! I NEVER THOUGHT I COULD HATE YOU SO MUCH! DAMN YOU, VEGETA! DAMN YOU TO HELL!" Mirai Trunks cried in rage.  
  
Vegeta snarled as he too transformed. He'd be damned if he let anyone call him a spineless coward.  
  
"Like the sentimental feelings of one lowly, earthling female matter to me, Prince Vegeta!" Vegeta shouted.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?! You actually find someone who loves you, regardless of your past, and of who you are, and you give it all up?! Just like that?! Is the mighty Prince *that* afraid of caring for someone other than himself? I never thought I'd say this, but I actually hate you more than I EVER HATED THE *ANDROIDS*!" Mirai Trunks cried.  
  
Immediately, Vegeta dropped out of Super Saiyan. He stood speechless as he stared at his son. He couldn't move, couldn't speak.  
  
Mirai Trunks too dropped out of Super Saiyan, but kept the hatred evident on his face.  
  
It's true, the way I feel Was promised by your face The sound of your voice, painted on my memories Even if you're not with me I'm with you  
  
"I'm actually beginning to think that maybe the Andriods did my mother a favor, by killing you. At least then, she wouldn't be forced to go through what Bulma is going through now." Mirai Trunks said calmly.  
  
He turned and walked out of the Gravity Chamber without another word.  
  
  
  
Mirai Trunks stormed inside Capsule Corp. He was in no mood! He realized the sickening reality of what he had said, that everything he had said to his father was true. He honestly meant every word of it. He reached into his jacket pocket, and pulled his picture out. He ignored Vegeta's scowling face in the back, and instead, focused sad eyes on his mother's smiling face.  
  
"I wish I had listened to you, Mom. You warned me, but I wanted to get to know him so badly. I'm sorry Mom." Mirai Trunks said softly as he looked at the picture. He didn't even notice Vegeta walk up behind him.  
  
You Now I see Keeping everything inside With you You Now I see Even when I lose my eyes  
  
Vegeta stood behind Mirai Trunks, and soon realized three things: one, his son hadn't sensed him walk into the room, nor did he sense his father behind him ; two, he was staring as something in his hand; and three, he was so wrapped up in the piece of paper in his hand, that he didn't notice the tear that splattered onto it.  
  
But Vegeta did. And the prince's curiosity got the better of him.  
  
In a blur of speed, Vegeta snatched the picture from Mirai Trunks's hands. It took a moment for the stunned youth to register what had just happened, but quickly sensed his father's ki behind him, and angrily whirled around to face him.  
  
With you You Now I see Keeping everything inside With you You Now I see Even when I close my eyes  
  
"Give that back, Vegeta. It's mine." Mirai Trunks said in a low growl. Vegeta ignored him as he looked down at the picture.  
  
"I remember this. Where did you get this boy?!" Vegeta cried, as Mirai Trunks narrowed his eyes dangerously at his father.  
  
"It belonged to my mother. But I've had it for years." Mirai Trunks said, still in a low voice. What Vegeta did next surprised the young Saiyan.  
  
"You've held onto this for years? I meant that much to you?" Vegeta asked, truly surprised. Mirai Trunks blinked in surprise himself, but slowly nodded.  
  
"Hmph! Yeah, you did. But back when I was a naive kid. I didn't know you like I do now." Mirai Trunks spit venomously at Vegeta.  
  
"It's old." Vegeta said.  
  
"Yeah. It is. So what? Give it back." Mirai Trunks said. Vegeta looked up at his son, but didn't say anything for a little while.  
  
"Vegeta-" Mirai Trunks began again, getting agitated.  
  
"Wait here." Vegeta said suddenly, heading out of the room. Mirai Trunks was so shocked, he didn't move. What was he up to, Mirai Trunks wondered.  
  
No No matter how far we've come I can't wait to see tomorrow No matter how far we've come I can't wait to see tomorrow With you  
  
After a few moments, Vegeta returned. He looked at the piece of paper he held in his hands, then extended his hand out to Mirai Trunks.  
  
"Here. Take this. It's in better shape. And it isn't yellowed." Vegeta said.  
  
Mirai Trunks slowly took the piece of paper from his father confused. He looked down at it, and when he saw what it was, became even more confused.  
  
It was the same picture, only in newer condition. He looked up at his father, astonished.  
  
"Keep it. It's in better shape that your old one." Vegeta said, turning his back on Mirai Trunks and heading towards the Gravity Chamber again.  
  
"And don't ever say your damn father never gave you anything!" Vegeta said, heading towards the door. Mirai Trunks stood speechless as he looked down at the picture again.  
  
You Now I see Keeping everything inside With you You Now I see Even when I close my eyes  
  
"Are you coming?" Vegeta asked impatiently from the doorway a few seconds later. Mirai Trunks looked up, a puzzled expression on his face.  
  
"Huh?" He finally managed to choke out. Vegeta rolled his eyes impatiently.  
  
"Kakarrot's brat trained you, that right?" Vegeta asked as Mirai Trunks nodded his head slowly.  
  
"Yeah.until he was killed by the Andriods.I trained myself from then on.." Mirai Trunks began still confused.  
  
"Well then. Let's see if it's enough to stand up to me." Vegeta said as Mirai Trunks looked at his father in surprise.  
  
"What did you just say?" Mirai Trunks asked.  
  
"You have wanted to spar with me for some time, isn't that right? Well, move it! I don't have all day! Sometime before dinner would be nice, brat!" Vegeta growled. Mirai Trunks actually found himself laughing.  
  
"Oh, and one more thing, brat!" Vegeta began as Mirai Trunks looked at him again.  
  
"Just between you an me brat, got that?! That damn woman does mean something to me." Vegeta said. Mirai Trunks looked at his father stunned as Vegeta smirked at him.  
  
"She means a place to eat, sleep, and train." Vegeta said with a smirk.  
  
With you You Now I see Keeping everything inside With you You Now I see Even when I close my eyes  
  
Somehow, Mirai Trunks knew what his father really meant, and he knew this was just the way Vegeta had to hide his feelings.  
  
"And if you ever breathe a word of this to Kakarrot, his mate, or his spawn." Vegeta began, narrowing his eyes as Mirai Trunks laughed at his father, raising his hands in defense.  
  
"I know, I know! I've got it Father!" Mirai Trunks said.  
  
Without another word, the two royal blooded Saiyans headed outside towards the Gravity Chamber, neither noticing the smiling Bulma watching them from inside.  
  
"I love you too, Vegetable head." Bulma said, before heading back into the kitchen to make her family the ten course meal they were accustomed to.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
